Nightbound Miscellaneous Characters
Nightbound Chapter 1 'Cab Driver' The cab driver is the first person Your Character sees when he/she wakes up in the back of a cab on their way to a bar in New Orleans. Your Character wakes up with a start, he tells you that he was waiting to see when he/she would wake up and asks if you are okay; you can either choose tell him that it was nothing or you can tell him about it and he will tell you that no matter what, New Orleans is definitely out of the ordinary. He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior and the driver from several other series. 'Woman' She is a mysterious woman you find in the streets of New Orleans. When you look at her she transforms into a fae. If you have flirted with her, she will shortly kiss you before she has to leave no matter what your gender is, thereby confirming that she is LGBT. She resembles Shelly from The Senior and the barista from The Heist: Monaco. 'Bartender' She is a bartender at the Touristy Unicorn, and slides you and Kristin two shots courtesy of two blond men (Chance and Garret from It Lives Beneath) standing nearby. She resembles the bartender at Matt Rodriguez's birthday party in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Shirtless Guy' If you go to the balcony with Vera, you see a shirtless guy open two bottles of champagne, drink and spill it over his abs and yell he's a god. He resembles Joko from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Hunk' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. You can toss them to the hunky guy or gorgeous girl. The guy resembles the Crimson Veil waiter in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Pretty Girl' On the balcony, Vera gives you strings of Mardi Gras beads to toss to the people below. If you toss them to the gorgeous girl, she throws you back her bra. The girl resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Bouncer' When Kristin takes you and Vera to a club, Rougarou, the bouncer asks for the password. He is attacked by the Bloodwraith in Chapter 1. When you ask Nik about his status in Chapter 2, he confirms that the bouncer is dead. He resembles the human Eros dog-lover guard in Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Bloodwraith' Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless. This wraith is sent to kill you. According to Ivy, you can't escape it. Either you kill it...or it kills you. Chapter 2 'Ghost' If you decide to go with Nik to the graveyard, you encounter a ghost. 'Sir Nathaniel Rourke' At Ivy's, you pick up a book and start reading. Nathaniel was a Valiant Hunter of Beasts Most Eldritch and Arcane from 1645. You can keep reading and play as him in a premium scene. His character model resembles the Snake Charmer from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Kraken' The Kraken is the monster Sir Nathaniel Rourke is hunting in the book. Chapter 3 'Luc' Owner of a tacky souvenir shop, Luc also runs the closed-doors magical herbs and supplies shop in the back. It is where Nik goes for Holy Light Arrows. He also is a tarot card reader. His mother is one of the strongest witches in town, although she is retired. 'Jimbo' Jimbo was on a bloodlust killing spree, butchering four innocent people before Nik killed him. The latter had tried to reason with the former to stand down but to no avail. 'Denna' Denna was a very powerful shapeshifter (badass as Luc says) that was killed recently. No one knows who killed her but she was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Carlo' Carlo was the local vampire kingpin who was also killed recently. No one knows who killed him but he was torn apart like a paper doll. 'Pack Bouncer' When you go to Kristof's private hunting lodge, the bouncer stops you. He resembles the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Kristof Jensen' Kristof is the Alpha if the werewolf pack. You and Nik go to his lodge to get Hunter's Sage. 'Grizzly Bear' When you touch the silver tear, you find yourself reliving one of Kristof's memories. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Groups